


Astroeconomics NRP

by Makiko (Sab)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, F/M, written as makiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-01
Updated: 2001-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Makiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joolushku Tunai Fenta Hovalis -- Arn 20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astroeconomics NRP

Astroeconomics NRP, Stellar Trade Routes, Pakkush Through Ralapam

Joolushku Tunai Fenta Hovalis -- Arn 20

_The most effective method of shipping Class Silpha semi-hazardous materials is through the Elegorous belt, along the retired Cal-Katha freight lines. Accounting for one solar day of security inspection at the Cal-Katha waystation, the entire transaction should be completed in half a pon, a three-day improvement on the current approved shipping lanes for Class Silpha materials destined for the Pakkush colonies._

Most effective. Ingenious. The professor nods, just once, their special signal. She nods back, looks up at the stars, looks back at her computer.

_With these charts, I plan to illustrate the best use of the Cal-Katha lines through the Elegorous, using data from the last thirty arns to extrapolate traffic, predict possible sources of electromagnetic interference, and generate a map for further alternate shipping routes beyond Pakkush and the outlying systems._

Professor Reva Calloram Dibbuk Jennai flips a switch and the lecture hall darkens. He sits beside her, casual, she's in the front row, like she'd promised. He puts a hand on hers. It's dark. The observatory roof is spread open, and the stars, she traces a finger in space, the length of the Elegorous belt. She hears him hum.

"Cal-Katha, you believe, Ms. Tunai Fenta Hovalis?"

"I know," she says. "It's the best way."

"Show the class, then," he says. "Tell us."

"The most effective method of shipping Class Silpha semi-hazardous materials is through the Elegorous belt," she begins, and even in the dark, she can see him smile. Her hair glows crimson. Ingenious. She finishes the argument. She sits down. She can see him smile, and he touches her hand again before standing up.

"Interesting," he says, because he's afraid to say more. He switches the lights back on and she blinks twice, but he's not looking at her. The class squirms in plastic chairs, some sneeze. "I think, Ms. Tunai Fenta Hovalis, that you'll have to go there some day. See the freight routes firsthand. Have you been to the Elegorous?"

He knows she hasn't. He said he'd take her there, after she graduates, eight more arns down the line, and that's conservative, she's placed out of fifteen requirements so far, tested off the charts. This course is beneath her, she took it because it was offered during a free period, and even here, she shines. And he sees it.

"I've never been," she says. "I'd like to."

"Yes," he says. "I have no trouble at all seeing you up there. You belong among the stars."

No, she thinks. I belong right here, landing perfect marks and sleeping with the professor. Interning with the top xenomedical facility in Saulas. They don't all think so -- she looks at her classmates, they squirm and sneeze -- but Reva Calloram Dibbuk Jennai knows, and that's all that matters. She knows economics, she knows what currency will buy. And she's got plenty of it.


End file.
